Studio Ghibli Fic Idea, Mini Rant, Competition Rules
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: I decided that, after watching some Princess Monoke, to make a new fic centered around some Studio Ghibli Films, and you, my beautiful readers get to pick them! Details are inside.


Hey guys, Ben here. I'm still working on my various fics, including my newer ones, but unfortunately, I must place Dragon Ball Z Plus a Vampire on hiatus once more. I've lost my drive for this story, and am going to focus on other stories, so don't expect anything for it for a while. Hell, I may even just call it and see if anyone wants to adopt it. Obviously, a few people believe I'm doing a subpar job as it is, so that may be a good idea just so the idiotic back and forth between me and them will end and I can actually focus without bashing on my already rather low self esteem.

To the fans of this fic, I'm very sorry, and yeah, me doing this may seem slightly petty, but as I said, I have very low self esteem and I'd like to believe my stories are one of the few things I'm actually good at. Decent criticism has always been welcome, but simply telling me that my story is highly cliché as I have been told, or being told I'm arrogant, destroys that idea. So, I'm moving away from it before it spirals anymore.

Writing these stories is therapeutic for me. It helps me to work through my problems by letting me be productive and by making me focus on something that doesn't stress me out. But, that is exactly what has happened each time I've opened the unfinished second half of Episode Five. I get stressed, then I get angry because I'm stressed. Yes, everyone has stress, but we are individuals, and we deal with it in our own unique ways. This is mine. And yes, it is somewhat sad I'm letting random people who can't even be bothered to take five minutes to make a free account on here stress me out this much, but it's not them that's making me stressed.

Because of my self esteem, I put so much effort into what I enjoy doing, I stop enjoying it and having someone just tell me I'm cliché without pointing me in the direction of how to fix the problem makes me want to reread it all again and again, take it down, redo it, then repeat the process. I'm not at all saying the story is perfect, cause it isn't. Even the actual series this crap is based on isn't aren't perfect by any means, but in my eyes, it's how I wanted to be, but because people don't want to actually give advice on how to fix what they don't like, it leads me to believe that it's all bad and needs to be either removed or fixed, so I'm turning away from it for a while.

Now, onto other things. I'm sure you've all seen the Hitman Reborn fics I've been posting. I am continuing them both. Maybe, probably, we'll see. But, my brother and I were watching one of my favorite movies, Princess Monoke, and I began thinking. 'Hmmm, I wonder if I could write a decent crossover story for this movie and Reborn?' It maybe a bit too ambitious, but hell, I'm willing to give it a shot.

I noticed that the Reborn Crossover section has no Studio Ghibli Crossovers, so it doesn't have to be Princess Monoke. Why am I saying this? Because I want you, my amazing readers to send me your ideas! Let's make this a competition, shall we? The reader who sends me the most imaginative idea will get a Christmas Oneshot Fic dedicated to them. This fic can be anyone of the series I am currently doing? Wanna see Sora get it on with Lucina on their wedding night? Maybe you wanna see Gohan go on an actual date with one of Moka's twin personalities or have a oneshot of Tsuna being turned into a girl instead of Rito? Anything you want. It's your choice.

The winner will also have the chance to choose one fic, a series or a oneshot, for me to read on You tube channel, Psicho Entertainment and I will do it. I will not refuse any fic, minus ones that are difficult to read due to bad grammar. I'm sorry, but being an English teachers kid and seeing that would drive me up the wall.

 **Rules**

* * *

 **1\. You must have a legitimate account.**

 **2\. You must either send them to me via pm or email. DO NOT PUT THE IDEAS IN THE REVIEW SECTION UNTIL I HAVE MESSAGED YOU BACK SAYING I GOT THE MESSAGE. I realize I'm being a bit strict with this one, but I don't want to take the chance of having to deal with somebody saying their idea was stolen. If you send me an idea and if I look at the review section and see this idea there BEFORE you sent me the idea, it will be ignored.**

 **3\. As I said, please send me the idea personally first and I will tell you I got it. After that, feel more than welcome to post it on the reviews. This rule is actually to just say, please, be civil. If you see an idea you don't like, keep it to yourself. I'm asking this as nicely as possible, but if I do see any idea bashing (short of bashing on my ideas, which you can feel free to do as I will simply ignore it from here on), I will take the review down… If I can. I'm not sure how to yet.**

 **4\. These ideas are not exactly limited, but I'd prefer Reborn crossover ideas as i will actively look for these. You can choose other series if you'd rather.**

 **5\. I do not expect anything after the suggestion, but you are more than welcome to help me along with the story if you feel inclined to do so.**

 **Reborn Characters willing to write about (I am a bit biased. I love the whole series and all the characters, but I do prefer some over others): Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, Ryohei (he'd be a challenge :3), Basil, maybe Dino, and, again, maybe Fon. If you'd rather see another character here, like Hibari, that'd be doable, but I will look for ideas that feature my top character picks.**

 **Studio Ghibli films I've seen up to now: Tales From Earth Sea, Princess Monoke, Howls Moving Castle, Kiki's Delivery Service, Laputa: Castle in The Sky (Though it's been a while since I've seen this one.), Spirited Away, Ponyo on the Cliff by The Sea, and my number one favorite movie, period, always, with Deadpool being a very close second, Nausicaa of The Valley of the Wind.**

* * *

Any ideas featuring these will be accepted. This competition will run til Christmas Day, December 25th. That gives eleven days from now, though I may extend it being a full month if enough people tell me I should. Also, I know there are more out there, but I'm not sure what to look for movie wise, so any Studio Ghibli suggestions would be nice. Hell, any movie suggestions, not just anime, would be nice. Always looking to broaden my horizons.

This is Ben Urahara, eagerly awaiting your responses and ideas, signing out. See ya'll next round.


End file.
